tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ho Ho Snowman
Ho Ho Snowman is the fifth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot It is wintertime on the Island of Sodor and snow covers the ground. Thomas and Charlie are shunting trucks at the bottom of Gordon's Hill. They are having great fun bashing the trucks. Thomas then leaves reluctantly to have his snowplough fitted. Henry trundles slowly over Gordon's Hill and stops next to Charlie. Henry tells Charlie that he does not like snow as he is worried he will topple off the tracks if he goes fast with a long train. Because of this, he has to make more journeys to the Docks. Henry turns down the offer of a joke from Charlie to cheer him up and sadly puffs away. Charlie is sure he can show Henry that snow is fun. Charlie knows where there is a big snowman next to Henry's line to the Docks. He chuffs into a siding behind the snowman and hides behind some trucks. As Henry puffs close, Charlie tells a joke. Henry falls for Charlie's trick and thinks it is the snowman. Henry does not laugh at the snowman's joke and whooshes quickly away, scared of the talking snowman. Charlie is puzzled and decides that next time Henry passes, he will tell a funnier joke. When Henry returns, the snowman tells Henry another joke. Henry does not find this joke funny either and races away. Charlie does not give up and has another joke to try when Henry returns. Sure enough, Henry does return. This time Charlie tells his funniest joke yet. Henry is so nervous that he reverses hastily away. Charlie puffs out of his hiding place and races after Henry. Charlie looks for Henry everywhere and eventually finds him hidden in his berth at Tidmouth Sheds. Charlie confesses that he was the talking snowman and aplogises. He tells Henry that he only wanted to make him see that snow is fun. Emily and Edward interrupt and tell Charlie that, like Henry, they do not find the snow fun either. Charlie realises that everyone has their own opinion on snow and promises not to try and change Henry's mind about it and offers to be Henry's back engine in order to make Henry's delivery on time. Henry is happy and comes out of the shed. Henry and Charlie chuff carefully with their train destined for Brendam. Along the way, they puff past children playing in the snow. Henry chuckles at their games. Next, they pass two robins that are singing sweetly in the snow. Henry likes hearing their song. Then they chuff through the Town Square where they see a brightly lit Christmas tree. Henry gasps with delight. After the coal is delivered, Charlie thanks Henry for showing him different things that are fun in the snow. They soon approach the snowman that Charlie had hidden behind. Henry wants to hear one of Charlie joke. This time, Henry finds the joke funny and both engines chuckle loudly. Henry is sure that the snowman smiled too. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Emily * Charlie * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Small Boy (cameo) * Bash and Dash (mentioned) * Ferdinand (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford * Town Square * Maithwaite Trivia * The trucks have faces for the first time since the thirteenth season. Goofs * Thomas and Charlie should not have been shunting at the bottom of Gordon's Hill. * Henry should not have stopped on the main line nor should he have reversed down the line. * Charlie and Henry went in opposite directions, but arrived at the same location. * Henry should know that snowmen cannot speak. * How did Henry not see Charlie behind the line of trucks? * Charlie should not have been able to leave the siding as the points were against him. * The birds would have flown away when Henry puffed under them. * When Henry and Charlie pass the Town Square, the Bird Watcher can be seen on the steps of the pedestrian bridge. But when it cuts to a close up of Henry moving along the platform, he is gone. Gallery File:HoHoSnowmantitlecard.png|Title card File:HoHoSnowman1.png|The Steamworks File:HoHoSnowman2.png|Rosie and Hiro at Knapford File:HoHoSnowman3.png File:HoHoSnowman4.png File:HoHoSnowman5.png File:HoHoSnowman6.png|A truck File:HoHoSnowman7.png File:HoHoSnowman8.png|Charlie File:HoHoSnowman10.png|Henry File:HoHoSnowman11.png File:HoHoSnowman12.png File:HoHoSnowman13.png File:HoHoSnowman14.png File:HoHoSnowman15.png File:HoHoSnowman16.png File:HoHoSnowman17.png File:HoHoSnowman18.png File:HoHoSnowman19.png File:HoHoSnowman20.png File:HoHoSnowman21.png|The snowman File:HoHoSnowman22.png File:HoHoSnowman23.png File:HoHoSnowman24.png File:HoHoSnowman25.png File:HoHoSnowman26.png File:HoHoSnowman27.png File:HoHoSnowman28.png File:HoHoSnowman29.png File:HoHoSnowman30.png File:HoHoSnowman31.png File:HoHoSnowman32.png|Emily and Edward File:HoHoSnowman33.png File:HoHoSnowman34.png File:HoHoSnowman35.png File:HoHoSnowman36.png File:HoHoSnowman37.png File:HoHoSnowman38.png File:HoHoSnowman39.png File:HoHoSnowman40.png File:HoHoSnowman41.png File:HoHoSnowman42.png File:HoHoSnowman43.png File:HoHoSnowman44.png File:HoHoSnowman45.png File:HoHoSnowman47.png Category:Season 16 episodes Category:Episodes